1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a storage server, and more particularly to a storage server in which internal electronic devices can be easily disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, information technology is rapidly developing, Enterprises and persons all use personal computers (such as a desktop computer and a notebook computer) to process affairs. However, along with the maturation of communication technology, conventional regional business mode has been replaced by transnational electronic business, so that enterprise electronization has become a trend. In this way, common personal computers cannot satisfy requirements of the enterprises on business. Therefore, computer manufacturers develop many servers each having a dedicated function (such as a cloud server and a firewall server) to solve the problems of the enterprises during electronization.
A common server comprises a cage and a plurality of electronic devices mounted in the cage, such as a power supply module, a motherboard, a data access hard disk, a hard disk drive (HDD) system, and a fan apparatus. Specifically, the cage needs to accommodate the electronic devices in limited accommodation space, and therefore, it can be imagined that the disposition of the electronic devices is complicated. Therefore, when a maintainer intends to repair or replace a certain electronic device inside the server, the maintainer always requires a large amount of time and effort to disassemble the server. In this way, the maintenance cost of the server is increased accordingly. Therefore, how to improve the spatial configuration of the electronic devices inside the server to improve the disassembly convenience of the server is an objective pursued by developers.